


Afternoon Delight

by Anonymous



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Sex In The Kitchen, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A oneshot about Hilda and Zelda enjoying an afternoon





	Afternoon Delight

Zelda didn’t even remember why she’d come into the kitchen. Now she was just trying not to knock jars of raspberry jam off of the counter. Hilda had a truly wonderful disregard for Zelda’s balance when she was on her knees. Truthfully, Zelda had forgotten the way Hilda responded to an A-line skirt (a skirt she could fit under). The things she was doing with her mouth were making Zelda go wobbly in the knees. She should have taken her shoes off. Zelda gripped the counter with all her strength. She clutched at Hilda’s head through her skirt and bucked against her mouth. Oh her mouth. That lovely, talented, eager mouth. 

Ten minutes later Zelda was carefully painting pink lipstick back on over Hilda’s already petal pink lips.  
“Perfect”  
“Sometimes I think you like fixing my makeup almost as much as you like ruining it”  
“I ruined it? Who was it who dropped to her knees at the sight of an accommodating skirt? And in the middle of the kitchen. In the middle of the day.”  
Hilda just giggled and let herself be kissed.


End file.
